


Foreplay

by Aviss



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pleasure of battle is as great--or greater--than sex could ever be for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

**Foreplay**

They were at it again.

All the patrons at the Honkey-Tonk rolled their eyes almost at the same time and stood up, moving to the door of the restaurant with their hands full of plates of half eaten food and glasses with unfinished drinks.

"I'll put everything you break in your tab, Ban," Paul said before closing the door after him.

They didn't look at him, didn't even acknowledge the change in their surroundings. Midou Ban and Akabane Kurodou might as well have been alone all the time, staring intently into each other eyes, waiting for the other one to make the first move.

Ban pounced first this time and Akabane dodged him easily, his mouth curving in a smile while he released the knives on his hands. They didn't hit the target, but wasn't expecting them to. Ban was quick, and Akabane was used to this.

It looked almost like a dance--two predators circling one another, pounce and retreat, the distant crash of things being broken and the slash of the air being cut by sharp knives. A wrong step and Akabane had the advantage, pinning Ban under him. A struggle--nails and teeth and knees and fists--and finally nothing.

The rustle of clothes being removed or torn, a moan, a hiss, the sound of flesh against flesh, a groan and a yelp of pain.

"Ready?"

A hiss of pain, a moan of pleasure.

"Faster."

"Harder."

Twin shouts, and then silence.  
…

Ginji opened the door to the Honkey Tonk and signalled for the rest to follow him. The place had been trashed, furniture and plates broken and blood staining some of the surfaces, but there was no trace of the two men.

Pinned to the bar with one scalpel was a note.

_Paul-san,_

_Put everything on my tab._

_Dr. Jackal._

Ginji sighed and ordered another coffee.

"I just wish they had the same concept of foreplay as the rest of the world."

...


End file.
